To The Past
by Harune-Miki
Summary: Nanami went to the past to look for a magical potion, but instead, she found little Tomoe being bullied. If she helped him, she might change the past and Tomoe in her present time might disappear. What was she going to do? Would she leave Tomoe alone or just risk it?


**Hi, I just got a very random idea of a story and decided to share it to you folks! I was in a good mood when I wrote this story, so this might be better than my other Kamisama Hajimemashita fanfiction. Hope you like it and please review and tell me if you liked it or not and tell me things that I should fix. Grammar is not the best for me, so please tell me if I made any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita or any of the characters in this story (except for the bullies).**

**...**

To the Past

Nanami sighed as they took their first step out of the school gate. Tomoe looked at her. "What is it? It is your one hundredth time sighing this afternoon!" They had just finished school and Tomoe kept hearing Nanami sighing.

"Sorry if I bothered you, I just had something in mind," said Nanami, a bit guilty to make Tomoe worried, or at least she thought Tomoe was worried.

"What's bothering you, Nanami-chan?" asked Mizuki who was with them. He just transferred to their school not long ago when they went to the school trip.

"Nah, it's not really important," said Nanami, smiling with her usual bright smile. She hated to make her two shinshi worried, especially Tomoe. She skipped along as she tried to forget the thing in her mind. "Hey, want some ice cream?"

"Yay, ice cream!" Mizuki exclaimed. He really loved ice cream ever since Kei and Nekota (or Ami) gave him some when they were on the beach.

"Then, let's go to the shop where Kotaro works! They have the best ice cream!" said Nanami cheerfully as she headed towards Kotaro's shop which was not really far away.

...

Eating ice cream really did help Nanami forgetting the thing that was in her mind, but as soon as they reached the shrine, the thing bugged her again and she started sighing again.

"Nanami, will you please tell me what you are bothered about?" asked Tomoe, exasperated.

"Tomoe, believe me, it's unimportant," said Nanami. Tomoe was irritated, but he didn't really want to bother Nanami.

"Alright, I'm going to the yokai world to buy some things," said Tomoe. He then set off to the well that was the entrance of the yokai world.

The shrine spirits welcomed them. "Sorry for our lateness, Lady Nanami. We were just getting groceries from the yokai world. Master Tomoe told us to do so in the morning," said Onikiri.

"Speaking of Master Tomoe, where is he?" asked Kotetsu, looking around for Tomoe.

"He said he was going to get some things in the yokai world," said Nanami. "Ooh, Tomoe, he could've gotten the groceries instead of asking you two to get them."

Nanami walked to her room and got changed. She was really tired and felt like sleeping. But if she slept, Tomoe was sure gonna scold her and tell her to study or do her duties once he's gotten home. She then decided to lie down for a moment. She could start studying once Tomoe's home.

The thing in her mind came up again. She started sighing. She then had a crazy idea.

Nanami excitedly walked towards Mizuki's room. She knocked the door and Mizuki opened it, confused. It wasn't normal for her lady and mistress to knock on his door.

"What is it, Nanami-chan?" asked Mizuki.

"Mizuki, please let me use your incense burner," said Nanami. "I want to get to the past."

Mizuki blinked, confused. Nanami had gone to the past and almost got killed. Why would she want to go again?

Nanami groaned. "You see, I found this lady at school. She was a teacher but apparently a yokai. She told me that in the past, there's this person that sells a potion that makes brains work better. I, as a student that is at the bottom of the class want it real badly."

"It's too risky, Nanami-chan," said Mizuki. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Please, I can't stay at the bottom of the class forever," said Nanami. "I will buy you a whole bucket of ice cream, so pretty please?"

"Alright, but I'll go with you, Nanami-chan," said Mizuki. Nanami cheered. "How many years back do we have to go? I think I wasn't even born when that person who sells it still existed." Mizuki got out his incense burner.

...

They ended up in the middle of a forest. "So, do you know where we should go?" asked Nanami.

"No. I hadn't hatched in this time," said Mizuki. "So, I know nothing at all about the whereabouts of the potion."

"Let's ask if anyone walks past," said Nanami.

They walked and walked and walked. Then they heard voices. Nanami's eyes lit up. Voices meant people. They could ask about the potion and if they knew nothing, they could ask for a village and maybe one of the villagers knew about the potion. If not, well, go to another village. If they failed, at least they tried.

The came closer and closer to the voices. Then, they realised that they were only the voices of children. But why would children be in the middle of a forest?

When they found the ones who made the voices, Nanami hid behind a tree nearby. Nanami had found Tomoe! She just knew that it was him because of his familiar fox ears and his fluffy tail and his irresistibly cute face. Nanami supposed that the kids around Tomoe were his friends. Nanami couldn't help but blushed the second she saw the tiny form of Tomoe. He looked awfully adorable!

"Yeah, I think Tomoe is crying," said one of the children. "It's probably because of his mama." Nanami looked at Tomoe, he wasn't crying, but it looked like he had just cried.

"Yep, his dead mama," said a child with a fin. "Tomoe is such a baby, crying over his dead mama."

"Good one, Daiki," said a child with cat ears. "It was your own mama's fault that she went to the river and got eaten by a monster fish, Tomoe."

Tomoe stood still. He was the shortest of the group because he was much younger than the other children. He was still very young. His foxfire was real tiny and couldn't be used to defend himself.

His mother had died in the morning that day. He did cry because he really loved his mother. But apparently, his mother was really weak. She got ill very easily and not a really strong fighter for a yokai. His dad died when he was even younger and remembered nothing about him. Now, he had no family and no friends at all.

After a while of bullying Tomoe, the big children left him alone, bruised and bleeding. He didn't cry. He wasn't a weak fox who cries for everything.

Nanami hesitated if she should go and comfort Tomoe or not. She didn't want to change the future by letting Tomoe see her.

Tomoe then got out a roll of paper from his kimono's sleeve. He unrolled it and a bunch of name was in sight, written with a beautiful handwriting. Tomoe's mother had been teaching him to write. Tomoe then wrote a name on the paper, Daiki.

Nanami really wanted to know why Tomoe was writing that many names.

"I know you have been hiding there the whole time, human and snake!" said Tomoe spitefully, making Nanami jump. She had forgotten that Mizuki was there with her the whole time. She was only paying attention at the cute little fox. "Show yourselves!"

Nanami came out of her hiding. Tomoe's words surprised her a bit, but it didn't scare her one bit since Tomoe was so tiny. Nanami smiled. "Hello, Tomoe," said Nanami.

"How do you know my name, woman?" asked Tomoe. He was cranky because of his mother's death.

"Because I'm gonna be your lady and mistress in future," said Nanami, smiling at the most adorable fox she had ever seen.

"Lady and mistress?" Tomoe suddenly blushed. "I'm going to get married to you?"

"No, no, not that kind of lady and mistress!" Nanami quickly said. Nanami didn't think that the little fox would think that way. He was still a kid (ha, says her!) "By the way, is that a list of your friends?"

"Friends? Are you trying to make me laugh, woman?" asked Tomoe. "This is a list of people I intend to kill."

Nanami was shocked. She hadn't expected this from the little fox. She knew that he wasn't a really nice person in the past, but she hadn't expected that he actually wanted to kill people when he was so little.

"What could a little, tiny fox possibly do?" asked Mizuki teasingly. Tomoe glared at the snake shinshi in front of him. He wanted to grow up real fast so that he could kill his enemies.

"Tomoe, you shouldn't kill people even if_ they_ want to be killed," said Nanami. "They love their lives."

"It's none of my business if they cherish their lives or not, human!" said Tomoe. "I just want to kill people who had been doing terrible things to me, including the one who had killed my mother." Sadness flashed in his beautiful eyes.

The scenes of his mother being killed flashed into his mind. He was right in front of his mother when she got attacked, but he didn't do anything. He was hopeless…

"Tomoe," Nanami muttered as she touched Tomoe's silver hair. She had expected Tomoe to shout at her and tell her not to touch him. But Tomoe didn't do anything. Rather, he looked comforted. "Don't kill them, alright?"

"Nanami-chan, remember why we're here? We should spend as little time as possible in the past because it's dangerous and our time isn't much," said Mizuki.

"Tomoe, do you by any chance know where a potion that makes brains work better is?" Nanami asked gently at the small fox, touching his cheek now.

Tomoe suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "Don't you touch me, woman!" he yelled so suddenly, making Nanami jump. "And… I know nothing about the potion." It surprised Nanami that Tomoe answered.

"Right," said Nanami. "Tomoe, do you know where the nearest human village is?"

...

[Nanami's Present Time]

"Lady Nanami, where are you? Lady Nanami?" the two shrine spirits shouted. They had gotten home and they had been looking for the human god for hours.

"Ooh, Master Tomoe is gonna be here soon and he'll be really mad if he finds out that Lady Nanami isn't here," said Onikiri.

"Let's hope he doesn't get home too soon," said Kotetsu.

Suddenly, the shrine's front door slid open. Tomoe was home. "Hope who doesn't get home too soon?"

The shrine spirits were really scared, but they had to tell Tomoe what happened. "Lady Nanami has gone missing," said the shrine spirits. Tears came out of their masks.

Tomoe immediately sent his kitsunebi to find Nanami while he checked on every room in the shrine. In Mizuki's room, he found the incense burner burning. Yep, the snake shinshi was dead for sure.

...

The little fox walked and walked while the snake and the human girl followed him. Why was he helping them? They were just a human and a snake. He could've refused to help.

"There," said Tomoe. "That's the human village. I can't go any further since humans despise yokais."

"Well, not me," said Nanami. "Thank you, Tomoe." Nanami then hugged the tiny fox. Tomoe didn't struggle or yell or say anything at all. He wanted to yell, but he couldn't. It was like, his body didn't obey his mind.

Nanami released him and then he could talk. A little bit. "I told you not to touch me," he whispered. Nanami almost squealed because of how cute the fox was.

Suddenly, the group who bullied Tomoe came. "Aw, Tomoe likes huggies," said the boy with cat ears. "Say thank you to human girlie." Tomoe went red, he was mad for real!

Mizuki didn't look like he cared. After all, Tomoe was going to be a bloodthirsty beast in a few hundred years.

Nanami went red. She was mad as well. 'What's with these little brats," Nanami thought even though the 'brats' were older than her (yokais age real slowly). "You shouldn't do that. Can't you see Tomoe is sad because of his loss?" said Nanami softly, she was trying not to lose her temper. That was real hard, though.

"Oh look, little human girlie is defending little tiny kitsune," said the child with a fin.

"Mizuki, don't just stand there, help me with these little brats!" said Nanami, losing her temper.

Mizuki walked towards the little children and made a huge snake curl around him, making the children run away. Tomoe was the only child left.

"I'm surprised you're not scared, Tomoe-kun," said Mizuki, shoving the snake to Tomoe's face. Tomoe didn't move.

"That's enough, Mizuki. And by helping me, I didn't mean you to scare the children with a huge snake," said Nanami.

"You shouldn't have helped me, human," said Tomoe.

"But they were bullying you."

"And I can't see a point of you scolding them since they are going to be killed by my fire in the future," said Tomoe.

"I told you not to kill them!"

"As if I would listen to a mere human."

"What a disobedient little foxy. Well, then, goodbye, Tomoe," said Nanami, waving her hand. Tomoe glared at Nanami but somehow felt sad. Nanami was nice to him. She was the only person other than his mother that had been nice to him.

Mizuki followed Nanami as she skipped into the village. There was a lot of people there and Nanami asked one of them about the potion. The lady shook her head as Nanami and Mizuki prepared to ask another person.

"Nanami-chan, let's split up, but don't go out of my sight. We don't have much time left," said Mizuki.

"Alright," said Nanami as she walked towards a bunch of crowds.

Tomoe was still there, watching Nanami, he hadn't gotten into the village though. Humans are weak, but he was too, so he might get killed by the humans. Tomoe watched the girl, in the middle of the crowd of humans. He didn't want to leave. Just yet.

"Excuse me," said Nanami to a bunch of men. "Do you happen to know…"

Nanami was cut off as a man grabbed her hand. "You look pretty good, woman," said the man. Nanami tried to break free, but the man was strong. The man leaned down near Nanami's face, looking at it thoroughly and decided to kiss her.

But when he was only inches to her, his head was on fire. Yep, Tomoe threw a ball of fire to his head. He made the kitsunebi as big as he could, but it only turned out real small, but it was enough to make a man's head on fire. He even was planning to burn the man's face, but he was from a distance away and his aiming skill wasn't that good, so he got his hair instead. He was thankful that he hadn't got Nanami's face, but why? Why did he help her?

Well, Tomoe hadn't learnt about being grateful and his feeling of gratefulness really confused him. He had felt grateful for the human girl who had comforted him and the one who had scolded the children who bullied him for him. He just didn't notice the feeling.

"Nanami-chan," Mizuki shouted when she saw Nanami being let go by the man with flames on his head. Mizuki grabbed Nanami's wrist. "Are you alright?"

Nanami nodded, she was confused though about the man's head suddenly got on fire. Then, she spotted Tomoe, staring at her from a distance. Tomoe turned away as soon as Nanami noticed that he was staring at her. Nanami realised that the little yet brave Tomoe had helped her. Nanami smiled.

"Nanami-chan, the time's up, we have to go," said Mizuki. "And guess what, you might've changed the past and Tomoe might disappear from your time since he might've listened to you and decided not to kill people and did not become a bloodthirsty yokai that had been hunted down near the river by humans and was not helped by you when you went to the past (He's referring to Nanami's adventure in the past in volume 14-17). He might disappear completely from your time, Nanami-chan."

Nanami stared at the tiny Tomoe sadly, tears started to form in her eyes. Then, she could feel her body being pulled and disappearing.

"Thank you, Tomoe" Nanami managed to say as her body was sent back to her time.

Apparently, the tiny Tomoe saw it and he managed to murmur, "You're welcome." As he watched Nanami's body disappearing along with the snake shinshi's body.

...

Nanami tried to sit as her back cracked. Nanami winced. Soon, she noticed Mizuki next to her, waking up. Then, she saw Tomoe right in front of Mizuki, frowning. Next to him, were Onikiri and Kotetsu, floating in the air.

"You damn snake! I'm going to kill you for sure!" Tomoe yelled at Mizuki as soon as he was conscious. "And you useless spirits, why did you let this snake send Nanami to the past!?" Tomoe grabbed the shrine spirits.

"Thank goodness you're still here, Tomoe," said Nanami, relieved that Tomoe hadn't disappeared from her time. "What a disobedient little foxy."

Tomoe's eyes widened, the words rang in his mind, but he didn't know when he had heard it. He brushed the thought off. His anger of letting Nanami go to the past came again and he lit his kitsunebi ready to throw it to Mizuki and the two shrine spirits.

"Hey, don't kill them, okay?" said Nanami. Again, the words rang in his mind. "It was my own intention to look for this potion that can make my brain works better."

'A potion that makes brains work better?' Tomoe thought. The words rang again. Why did everything that Nanami said ring in his mind? It felt like he had heard it all before. "There's no such thing as a potion that makes your brain works better. Just leave your brain as it is."

...

[The Next Morning]

"Sensei, I went to the past to look for the potion, but no one knew of it," said Nanami to her yokai teacher.

"You did? See? You worked really hard for that kind of thing, then work hard for your studies too. I made that thing about the potion up. There's no such thing as that magical potion," said Nanami's teacher while chuckling. Veins throbbed on Nanami's head. So she went to the past for nothing?

'Well, at least I saw the super cute Tomoe. Now I know more about Tomoe,' Nanami thought then smiled, making the teacher stare at her, confused. This human god she teaches is one weird person, still smiling even when she got fooled.

...

**How was that? Thanks so much for reading this fanfiction! If you have comments or complains, please review :D By the way, the manga really said that when Tomoe was little, he really did make a list of people he wanted to kill and he also wanted to grow up quickly. I found it really cute!  
-Harune Miki**


End file.
